Eight Years Ago
by CSI Ana Lee
Summary: It's been eight years since Claire died... And he's made it through because of one person. Official Summary in story


**Eight Years Ago**

**By: CSI Ana Lee**

**Disclaimer: Mac Taylor, Stella Bonasera, Claire Conrad-Taylor, and Peyton Driscoll are not mine! (Cause if they were, there never would have been a PAC and SMACKED would have been together sooner!)**

**Summary: It's been eight years since 9/11, eight years since Claire died. Mac goes to the Ground Zero Memorial to talk to his deceased wife, explaining that, though he will always love her, he has found someone else to give his heart to.**

**A/N: I wrote this one-shot and 9/11 but lost the notebook I wrote it in until just recently. Sorry it's late but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

***Mac Taylor***

As I put my hands on right next to Claire's name, I feel a rush of pain. It wasn't as strong as it had once been, but it was still there. Eight years ago I had lost my wife. I still love her, but I think it's time for me to move on and start a serious relationship.

I had dated Peyton Driscoll ago two years ago, but it wasn't something I wanted to get serious. As much as I liked Peyton, deep in my heart I knew it would never work. But I know now who I want to spend the rest of my life with, and that's what I want to talk to Claire about tonight. Taking a breath, I begin my one-sided "conversation."

"Wow. Eight years Claire. I never would have thought I'd make it this far. But I have, thanks to my best friend. And that's something I need to talk to you about. I've come to you in the past about dating, but this time, I want a relationship to go far. Possibly to marriage." I take a deep breath before continuing.

"This time, I want to date Stella. She's been the best friend I could ever imagine having, and she's helped me through so much. I know you were good friends with her and I know you would approve of her more than you would of Peyton.

"I don't know why it's taken me this long to let my heart tell me how much I love her, but I truly do. When we went to Greece, I knew I could never leave her again. The thought of her being hurt drives me insane. Si, I just want to let you know that I'll be asking her out soon."

I sigh again, and let the cool wind blow through my hair; the breeze also bringing the scent of a perfume I would recognize anywhere. I look up and smile at the beauty walking towards me. I feel such a peace that I know automatically that Claire has given me her blessing. "Thank you," I whisper into the wind as I straighten up to watch Stella come towards me.

***Stella Bonasera***

I walk towards my partner and best friend, slightly shocked that there is a smile on his handsome face. He looks relaxed, and for that I am truly grateful. "Hey," I whisper as I draw near.

"Hey."

I stand next to him and put my right index finger on the cool Memorial granite, running it down the row until I find Claire Conrad-Taylor. I sigh.

"Eight years," he says. "Eight years."

"Yeah, I can't believe it's been that long."

"I wouldn't have been able to make it this far without you, you know that don't you?"

"Mac…" I not sure if I like the direction this conversation is going or not. Taking care of Mac is something I have always done; it had just intensified after Claire had died.

"Seriously Stella, your strength, your persistence, and your friendship were what made me start living again. And now I want to really live my life, in more ways than one." Mac turns towards me and uses two fingers to turn my face so that our eyes meet.

"I have something I need to ask you, and I need you to listen before you answer. Agreed?"

"Agreed," I answer, slightly scared by the look in his eyes, but I make my heart at its normal pace. Our eyes still locked, Mac continues.

"After 9/11, I wanted to crawl into a shell and die, but you kept me from it, and I am so grateful for that. Cause if that had happened, I would have missed out on so many things, and I wouldn't be standing here with you tonight. And I wouldn't have had the courage to start dating again."

That last line hit me like a blow to my stomach, but I manage to keep a straight face. I think of him dating and Peyton immediately comes to my mind. I had gotten along with her for Mac's sake, but in my heart I resented her. Peyton had had what I wanted separately, and had thrown it away.

Pushing my thought aside, I listen to what Mac is saying.

"When I followed you to Greece earlier this year, I meant what I said when I told you I cared for you more than just as a partner. I care about you as a person I can't live without, and so that leads me to my original question."

I am shocked. Is this man standing in front of me really going to ask me the question I have always wanted to hear him ask? I sincerely hope so. He puts his hands on either side of my face and my heart races.

"Stella Bonasera, if you are interested, I would love to date you, to take our friendship and relationship to the next level."

Mac pauses and I decide to tease him a bit. "That's a statement Detective Taylor, _not_ a question."

He stares at me for a second, until he sees the happy sparkle that I know lights up my eyes. He laughs and pulls me into his arms.

"The question is, do you want to date me?"

I wrap my arms around his waist and look up at him. I smile as I answer. "What do you think my answer is?"

He is quiet for a second before he answers. "I think and hope it is a 'yes,' but I'm not 100 percent sure."

"Maybe this will help you figure it out." I stretch onto my tiptoes and kiss him softly on his lips, a shock running through me.

Mac smiles down at me and says, "I would take that as a yes… you've made me a very happy man Stella!"

I laugh quietly and bury my cold nose in his shoulder, inhaling the scent that is Mac Taylor. We stand here for a while and then he speaks.

"Claire approves you know."

Startled, I look up at him with a question in my eyes.

"I was talking to her before you came. I asked her what she thought about it and a breeze came and blew your perfume my way. I took that as a 'yes, I approve.'"

I just stare at the man before me, unable to speak. The fact that we had Claire's "blessing" made me happy, but the sudden look in his eyes makes me even happier. He hesitates a split second before he kisses me, our lips meeting and fitting together perfectly. He pulls away not long after he started and stares into my eyes. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," he mumbles, his lips grazing my temple sending shivers through me.

"Then why don't you do it again?" I suggest. He complies and I feel my arms creep up and lock around his neck.

A gentle breeze blows around us and I immediately think of Claire. 'Thank you,' I think to myself. 'Thank you for giving me the man I've always wanted.' I kiss Mac back with all I have in me and know in my heart of hearts I will spend the rest of my forever with him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my first one-shot. This story was also my first in writing in first person. It was a bit difficult but I enjoyed and hope ya'll did too. Please R&R and let me know what ya'll thought.**

**Also, for those of you who have been following me since I started, ABM3 is slowly making progress and I have recently begun working on Through It All again. Hopefully those will be up soon! I'm also working on one about the Compass Killer but I want to finish it before I post it.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY HOLIDAYS**


End file.
